


Lucius's Secret

by theladyinred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinred/pseuds/theladyinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucuis has a secret he hasn't told his husband. Will this ruin their marriage before it begins? Pre Center Stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucius's Secret

Lucius Malfoy had a secret. He had an obsession. Something no Malfoy man would ever admit to but true as day somewhere high in the attic of Malfoy manor was a trunk. In this trunk was his secret. Something he had never showed anyone.

Until now.

Severus Snape sat on his lovers bed. Two nights ago Severus had joked that with their new proposal he demanded to know everything about the man. He had expected the blonde to laugh and tell him some ridiculous story of the wild oats he sowed in his school days. Instead Lucius paled and left the room. 

They hadn't spoken in two nights. Then after a dinner alone one of the manors house elves told Severus to meet his lover in their room. They sat only a black trunk between them.

"If this is your way of telling my to move out then your even more of a coward then I thought!" Severus didn't like this game his soon to be ex lover was playing.

The blonde didn't speak only pulling out his wand and flicked it at the trunk.

The lid flew open. Severus leaned forward to get a good look inside. 

He couldn't believe it. Inside was VHS tapes and records and posters and little dolls of men and women and creatures. So much more muggle stuff sat in the trunk his husband-to- be was hiding.

He picked up a man doll whose face seemed to be plastered over everything. A blonde man.

"that's the goblin king Jared." Lucius spoke as if this was the most natural thing in the world. 

"This man is not a goblin Lucius." 

"No he is the goblin king who lives in the goblin city in the center of the labyrinth." 

"Goblin city, Lucius there is no goblin city."

The blonde ignored the man pulling a girl figure out of the trunk. She was dressed in a puffy white gown.

"This is Sarah she must get her brother back from the goblin king."

"Why would a goblin want a child there is no monetary value in children." 

Lucius glared at Severus as if the dark haired man was the one speaking nonsense of Goblin cities. 

"Sarah's brother toby is going to be turned into a goblin."

Severus wondered if the blonde was sniffing potion fumes.

Lucius sighed and waved his wand and had a tv and VCR appeared in the corner of the room. 

Another flick and the tape found it's way inside.

Severus was stunned. Lucius Malfoy head of the house of Malfoy hater of all things muggle was watching muggle tapes. 

"How?" Severus's articulated speak failed him.

"Do you remember that muggle born who made it into Slytherin your 4th year?"

"Thomas something or other, the boy was crap at potions." 

Lucius wondered if Severus prejudged everyone on their potion making skills. 

"Yes, Cody Thomas. Well we were snogging at his flat...

"You snogged a muggleborn ?!"

"He had a nice arse and Narrcissa and Draco had left me for the summer. Now are you going to shut up and let me speak?"

Severus didn't say a word.

"Well as I was saying we were snogging and boy told me I reminded him of this King Jared. So when he learned I had no clue of who he was speaking of he made it his mission to show me. Eventually he stared dating that ravenclaw." 

Severus shivered "I remember her, she almost almost made peeves pass over after he woke her night before finals."

"Yes well even after he moved on he would set up the movie for me. He got me all the stuff you see. He even set up the picture box and showed me how to make it work."

Severus sat there quietly.

"Does this make you love me less?"

Severus head snapped up instantly.

"Lucius Malfoy that by far is the dumbest thing you have ever said! I dont care how many muggle movies you have hidden in trunks." 

The blonde smiled.

"Now are you going to show me this movie you are so fond over."

Lucius flicked his wand and the movie began to play. The blonde crawled across the bed and cuddled into his husband.

Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius content with knowing he knew the man's dirty little secret. 

Silently spelling of the light Severus pressed a kiss to the top of the man's head.

After all Severus didn't feel so bad his own little secret.

Who knows maybe his husband would like Cher?

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds. This is a compaion fic to Center Stage after a sweet little reviewer asked how Lucuis knew about Labyrinth. This is mostly for him and his wife I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
